scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom!
TecnaAndFloraFan564's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who" It appeared on YouTube on September 1st, 2020 Cast *Horton - Tecna (Winx Club) *Ned - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Sally - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Jojo - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Morton - Flora (Winx Club) *Sour Kangaroo - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Rudy Kangaroo - Meggy (Splatoon) *Vlad Vladikoff - Phillis (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *The Councilman - Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Yummo Wickersham - Madame Gasket (Robots) *Wichersham Brothers - Robot Villains (Robots) *Miss Yelp - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Tommy - Jo Robertson (Spike Team) *Katie - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) Other Cast *Old Time Who - Sliver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *Town Cryer - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Whoville Citizens - Various Princess *Willie Bear - Musa (Winx Club) *Joe - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Jessica - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *The Dentist - Mike (Total Drama) * Mayor's 96 Daughters - Minions (Minions) * Bert from Accounting - Roxy (Winx Club) * Mr. Farfoogan from Clugan Farfoogans - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) * Old Man in Bathtub - Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri (Spike Team) *Mayor's Daughters - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons), Ian Lightfoot (Onward) and Surly (The Nut Job) *Obnoxious Who - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Who Girl - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Dave - Susan Bredford (Spike Team) *Bunny Vlad - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Horton Nose Inflated - Tecna Inflated (Deviantart) Movie Transcript Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Trailer/Transcript Parts #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 1 - Opening #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 2 - In the Cool of the Pool/Class in Session #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 3 - A Yelp for Help #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 4 - Community Standards #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 5 - Who-Ville/96 Daughters/Family Tradition #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 6 - Keep It to Yourself #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 7 - Good News Only #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 8 - Cosmic Convergence #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 9 - Brainiest Brain #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 10 - The Perfect Place/Tecna The Brave #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 11 - Making Trouble #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 12 - Lighter Than a Feather #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 13 - Weird Feeling #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 14 - Being Alone #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 15 - Evil Plans #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 16 - Summer Show #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 17 - Code of Honer/Phillis Attacks #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 18 - Warning Who-Ville/The Clover Field #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 19 - Finding the Speck #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 20 - Under Attack #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 21 - Admit You're Wrong #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 22 - We Are Here!/One More Voice #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 23 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small #Tecna Hears a Princess Kingdom! Part 24 - End Credits Movies Used *Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery Tecna-winx-club-84.2.jpg|Tecna as Horton Rose-cinderella--7.65.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Ned RegalAHawk.png|Hawk SnowWhite as Sally Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue Violet Parr Incredibles 2.png|Violet Parr as Jojo Flora-winx-club-4.25.jpg|Flora as Morton Alejandro Looking.png|Alejandro as Sour Kangaroo SSBU_Inkling_Girl.png|Meggy as Rudy Kangaroo 1430679941_the-ugly-duckling-and-me-6.jpg|Phillis as Vlad Vladikoff TSOTLK_(26).png|Mandragora as The Councilman The Evil Wiki - Madame Gasket.jpg|Madame Gasket as Yummo Wickersham Category:Horton Hears A Who Movies Category:Horton Hears A Who Movie Spoofs Category:TecnaAndFloraFan564